


「Sasunaru」ｒｅｂｏｎｄｉｎｇ

by kakxsii



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakxsii/pseuds/kakxsii
Summary: Sasuke, a fourth year in University, runs a family business with his brother Itachi. Moderately antisocial with hardly any friends, school isn't the best for him at the moment. When he meets a blond with blue eyes whom he hadn't seen for years, their long lost friendship reopens and blossoms into a inevitable romance.Oneshot?! 98% sasunaru, with a side of kakairu and some eventual itaizu?(Story on hitaus atm cuz of school)





	1. Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> (reupload cuz i wasn't exactly posting more chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill be updating this once a week? Or maybe two haha since it takes me a few nights to finish my drafts, and since school is in full swing rn my free time will be limited, OwO.
> 
> Hope yall enjoy this attempt at writing something worth reading :')

Sasuke was not in a good mood right now. After barley surviving three classes in a row, coming home loaded with fresh homework and studies that had to be done in very few days, dealing with brainless and flirtatious customers was the last thing he needed. He knew it was for the greater good though; his brother Itachi and his wife, Izumi, had sacrificed their future to this coffee shop just to support Sasuke in his studies. And Sasuke repaid them by working the hardest he could, and helping out every day at the shop. Sighing, he slid off the high table and closed his laptop lid. Turning to face the kitchen, Sasuke took a deep breath to mentally prepare himself, half praying he wouldnt explode of the stress.

"Hey Sasuke." Itachi greeted, eyeing him closely taking in the grim expression on his little brother's face. "Is everything alright?"

No... was the honest response, but he couldnt tell Itachi he was stressed, no matter how much he wanted to. His brother had enough to worry about at the moment, and Sasuke was already one of the many things. Giving Itachi another burden was not fair to his beloved nii-san. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. I was just wondering about what the teacher said this morning..." It was incredible how easily a lie could slip out of your mouth. "He said some deep things that have been lingering on my mind for the day."

Hearing this, Itachi relaxed and smiled gently at Sasuke. "That's good, kiddo. Just don't overthink yourself too much." Reaching over, he selected a cup from the counter and passed it to Sasuke. "Have some coffee, then we'll need you at the front. Don't take too long."

Sasuke accepted the cup with a small nod. After giving his little brother a gentle pat on the back, Itachi turned to head out towards the cafe area. Lifting the cup to his lips, Sasuke took a sip of the rich brew and closed his eyes. I'll get through this.

* * *

Outside in the dining area, the shop was loaded with customers and Itachi was not having a good time managing.

"Sasuke!" He called towards the kitchen, "Please, hurry. I'm desperately in need of some assistance."

A few moments later, his little brother appeared in the doorway wearing a white lace apron, looking somewhat embarrassed. Itachi nodded in approval at his outfit and arrival. Pointing to the farthest corner of the shop, he addressed Sasuke, "Could you take care of those guys? I'm a bit occupied at the moment." His mind was almost blowing as he tried to recall what his clients had ordered. Was it a mocha latte with caramel, or cinnamon?..

Sasuke directed himself at the group of consumers, trying to ignore the attempts of flirting by the girls. "Would you like... anything to drink? We have our daily specials right here..."

One of the blonde girls flipped her hair. "I would like a ic..."

Sasuke didn't hear the end of that sentence. His eyes snapped open as he started across the shop.

It was him. _It couldn't be._

Sitting right there.

That wide smile, _those whiskered cheeks._

The blonde with the brilliant blue eyes.

"Naruto..."

The man, his best friend, who had disappeared without a trace 7 years ago, was now casually sitting in his shop smiling like nothing happened- Oh God, was it real? Time seemed to dissolve and voices faded in the background... Sasuke only had eyes for Naruto. The blonde glanced in his direction. His eyes glistened when he saw Sasuke moving in his direction.

"Teme..?" He breathed softly. And that was all he could manage before Sasuke was on him in a instant, hugging the words out of him.

His fingers entwined in the silky locks of Naruto's hair and he sighed softly. "Oh my God, dobe. Oh my God... where've you- I missed you so. Fricking. Much!" Sasuke could barley contain the words from pouring out his mouth all at once. Just the sight of his best friend made him soft. And oh dear Lord, he was fighing back the urge to kiss him- The gorgeous sight he hadn't laid eyes on for 7 years. Since they were 15 years old...

 _"Sasuke-teme!" The blond grinned up at the raven, looking too cheerful._ The day before he vanished. _"I'll remember you for all my life,"_ always. " _You came to me, changed me. I'll always love you."_

For seven years, _I've been waiting._ For the one day we reunite. _That one day, when I see your face again.._

"I'm back."

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And uhh yeah thats the end of chapter one..?! Ack stories are hard af to start OwO.
> 
> Ik its pretty short but as i get more into this i will naturally make em longer :) Also schoolwork is taking most of my time atm, but i will try my bEST to continue this.
> 
> Well then, cyall in the next chapter.


	2. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof two chapters in one night whoop! Ngl i have so many ideas for this idk where to start ahhh! Welp, without further ado, here's chapter 2!

"Where have you been?!" Sasuke pulled himself off Naruto, grabbing his shoulders. He was getting quite choked up from the shock of seeing his friend again. "Oh my God, Naruto. Why... why did you just leave me like that!? No warning! No note, just _nothing_!"

The blond's expression faltered, as he replied slowly "Listen, Sasuke. I know it was wrong of me to-"

"It's been 7 goddamn years, Usuratonkachi." _I've waited so long. Won't you at least tell me where you were?_ Even though he didn't say the last part out loud, his friend still understood the meaning through his eyes.

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke, you don't get it. It's not like I wanted to leave! I... can't talk about it right now." His gaze fluttered across the cafe to the girls sitting in the corner, gaping.

Most of the customers were staring at the raven and the blonde from behind their drinks and newspapers. Sasuke could hear faint whispers stirring in the shop, probably saying something about him.  _Goddammit_ , he had been such a idiot to start such a private conversation in such a open space...

He felt somebody gawking behind his back. Swinging around, he saw Itachi wearing a amused expression on his face.

"Well well, my little brother." Itachi stated simply. Sasuke felt his face turn red and he promptly looked away. "You're disturbing the environment, otouto-san. Would you be quite considerate to take this, ah, preferably  _in the house_?" His older brother's eyebrows twitched with amusement.

Naruto had a flustered look on his face, which, was adorable in every single way and Sasuke was  _really_ tempted to kiss him even though he was mad as hell at the blonde, but right now his restraint was being tested. There was no way he could make a fool out of himself right now, in front of his brother and the customers.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Sasuke turned and grabbed Naruto's hand, dragging through the cafe kitchen and into the house. He could hear murmurs of amusement, and he could  _certainly_ picture Itachi's expression. _Goddammit... he got me there!_ His grip on the blonde's hand tightened as they reached their destination: Sasuke's bedroom.

Gently closing the door behind them, Sasuke released the blonde's hand. "You can tell me now..." He turned around to face his friend, but instead he was knocked back onto his bed by an impaling force.

Naruto's lips met his as they fell down towards the soft mattress. Sasuke eyes softened at his friends' touch. He could feel himself blushing once again while he opened his mouth wider, wanting more of the kiss, more of  _Naruto_... He moaned when that soft tongue slid up against his, deepening the contact.

"Mmphmm... Sasuke," The blonde muttered against his lips, "I missed you so, so much."

 _I missed you too._  Sasuke allowed his to lips stretch into a smile, breaking the kiss. He sat up, leaning against the back of the bed, arms wrapped around the blonde. Lifting a hand, he reached down and caressed the silky blonde locks.

Naruto had his hands thrown around Sasuke's hips, and he nuzzled in closer to the raven. "I never wanted to leave you," he murmured softly, "But I didn't have a choice."

Sasuke had a feeling he knew what this was leading to.

"They made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone." Naruto continued, drawing closer to Sasuke. "But I think I owe you a explanation. It was about my family."

Sasuke's breath stopped. "Oh my God, Naruto. Did you... find them?!"

Having being raised up in a orphanage and by foster parents, Naruto's goal of a lifetime had been to find his biological parents. If he had really found them, it was something worth celebrating, wasn't it? But why did Naruto sound so hesitant, and maybe even... disappointed?

"They're complete jerks, Sasuke." Naruto muttered finally. "It wasn't right."

Sasuke stared, stunned as the words started to register in his head. "What do you mean...?" In his head, he had always imagined Naruto's parents as caring, loving persons. But then again, what kind of  _caring and loving person_  would give up their child  _without even leaving a single trace?_

"They hated me. They blamed me, my existence, for casting them into exile." Tears slowly formed in the blonde's eyes. "I didn't know... I guess I've been too caught up in my own world to notice they didn't want me."

 _"Sasuke, you know what is always on my mind?"_ Memories flashed in his head.Sasuke blinked his eyes, trying not to show the anguish in his mind. _"I always think about my parents, ya know? And I don't mean Iruka and Kakashi - I mean my_ real ones. _I'm sure they're out somewhere."_ Loving, caring with deep affection.  _"I really just want to meet them..._

_...to tell them that I will always, always love them."_

_Forever._

"It really is a cruel world..."

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

**~End of Chapter Two~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the emotional part starts. I'm not the best at writing these things, but I'll give it my full on effort whOOp!
> 
> Till next time-
> 
> -eva


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess it's time to write the deep-ish communication part OwO
> 
> Welp. Ima fail, but i hope yall enjoy this? XD

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He could feel Naruto's agony from his parents' reactions, and he could relate. His father didn't accept the fact that Itachi and Sasuke moved out from their parent's houses. He didn't tolerate it when Itachi married Izumi, and started a cafe. A cafe, in his words, was a business failure, it wasn't a fit job for a son of his. An  _Uchiha_. Lastly, when Sasuke befriended Naruto, an orphaned child who had no idea of his parentage, it was the final trigger. Uchiha Fukagku, a wealthy businessman who couldn't afford to damage his reputation, publicly announced that he was going to disown his two sons. His mother didn't allow it, of course. But she couldn't go against her husband's wishes.

So Itachi, Sasuke and Izumi were left on their own with only their skills accompanying them. Sasuke was free to pursue his dream, finish university and stay with Naruto. That is, until Naruto had disappeared.

_I can relate so well._

_"Sasuke, when you told me all of this, I kinda wished I could relate. So you wouldn't have to be all alone, right? Doesn't it always feel comforting to have someone else understand what you're going through?"_

Naruto studied Sasuke's face. "You're thinking about that time, right? When I told you I wanted to relate? Well, I think I can understand you now!"

The price had been too high.

Naruto was already broken inside mentally. He was too fragile, he didn't deserve this. He deserved everything that happened in his life, except this. But his friend had never backed down. He faced every challenge, every day with a determined face. But Sasuke could see right now, his heart had been shattered.

"Could we maybe forget about this?" Naruto gazed up from Sasuke's chest. "I mean, what's done is done. I have Kakashi and Iruka, and you. That's all I need." His friend's sudden resolve snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Of course, Naruto. As you wish then." Sasuke dipped his head in response. He moved his arms, pulling his friend in closer.

Naruto's lips stretched naturally into a wide grin.

"I've returned home, haven't I?" Those brilliant blue eyes locked with black.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Yeah." He murmured softly against the blonde. "Welcome home."

~~~

Itachi found the two later entangled in each others' arms, sound asleep. Softening his gaze, the older raven couldn't resist a soft chuckle. It had been such a long time since he had seen Sasuke so content. Unsure of what to do, he knocked gently above Sasuke's head on the bed frame. His younger brother responded with a "Hmm" and tightened his grip on Naruto.

"What time is it?" He groaned, trying to sit up but Naruto's weight objected, forcing him back down on the bed.

The older raven watched with anticipation. "Time for you two to stop, ah, the bromance and get downstairs for dinner." Itachi allowed himself a smug while his little brother's eyes stretched open in surprise.

"Fuck, Itachi!" Sasuke's face flushed crimson, from the awkwardness of his position below Naruto and the hawk-like eyes of his brother.

At that moment, Naruto stirred. "S..Sasuke, what's going on?"

"Welcome back, Naruto. I see that you've had, hm,  _quite_  a nap." Itachi turned towards the doorway. "If you two would like any dinner, please come downstairs in five minutes at 6:30 sharp. Izumi is quite stern on dinner times."

Sasuke watched the door close and the footsteps of Itachi recede before throwing the covers off of them and sitting up. "That was..."

"Awkward as hell." Naruto finished, blinking his eyes.

Sasuke walked over to his desk and sat down, staring at the floor. His face was still bright red.  _Goddamn Itachi and his smug!_ "Let's pretend  _that_ never happened."

"That. Is a good idea." His friend confirmed. The blonde glanced at the clock. "Oh shit, is it 6:30 already? I should go home-"

Sasuke grabbed his arm. "Don't bother. You can have dinner here. I'm sure Izumi made enough. We can give Kakashi and Iruka a call to let them know."

"Yeah, I guess I'll stay then." Naruto acknowledged. "Just lemme grab my phone..."

Sasuke glanced down at his assignments as he tried to process the day so far in his head. First, he had to endure some random bullshit in class for 7 hours, get quite a few essay assignments thrown at him, then come home to suffer the flirtatious customers in the cafe. Not the best start. But wait, there's more! Naruto, who had left without a trace for seven years, had magically appeared in the middle of everything with news about his family matters. They had kissed, had a short nap together, and then been humiliated by Itachi _twice_. Yep, what a great day this was. He leaned down on his desk, pressing his face in his hands to hide the smile that forced its way upon his face.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto's voice came into focus. He had finished calling and was now leaning on-top of Sasuke, cradling his arms around the raven's neck. "I'm done, we can go now."

"Yeah, let's go." He stood up, grabbing the blonde's hand. Naruto squeezed his hand in response. As they got closer to the kitchen, he could hear Izumi's voice saying something about time and discipline. But he honestly could care less right now; he had Naruto.

That was what mattered.

**~End of Chapter Three~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O damn, I'm honestly on a roll rn oof. Well, hope you enjoyed that attempt at something "deep" *cringe*
> 
> I'll try to update again tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks for reading OwO
> 
> -eva


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 4 chapters already :o Goddamn I procrastinate sooo much.
> 
> Haha, maybe thats natural for writing.
> 
> Here I go-

"Unruly children! Can't they see the time?!" Izumi shook her head, eyes directed at Sasuke who promptly ignored her glare.

"Now, now. Izumi, it was only a few minutes..." Itachi started, shooting an apologetic look at Naruto, who seemed out of place among the Uchihas.

Itachi's wife narrowed her eyes. "I don't exactly care if it was a few minutes, Itachi. You went and told them to be down at 6:30! Look at them! Oh, and Sasuke, I haven't forgotten you cut your shift short because of Naruto. You're gonna have to make up for it tomorrow, you get me?" She pointed her wooden spatula at the younger raven.

Sasuke, who was annoyed but didn't show it, nodded his head politely. Naruto leaned close to him and whispered, "Is she always this hot-tempered about being late?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Sasuke muttered back. "Come on, let's sit down."

Unsure of where to sit, Naruto awkwardly took the place between Sasuke and Izumi. The female Uchiha set down her cooking spoon with a curt smile. She seemed to soften up a little when she studied Naruto closely. "So it's been a while, huh? Last time I saw you two together, we were all high school brats." 

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I remember those times. How've you been, Izumi?"

"Merely alive with those two." She rolled her eyes at her husband. "They're apparently supposed to be mature, but I sure can't see it. They drive me  _crazy_."

"Crazy with love," Itachi smirked as Izumi raised her hand to smack him in the head. "Admit it, it's true." The older raven poked her on the forehead, which made Izumi blush slightly. 

"You-!"

Naruto smiled tenderly at Sasuke. Just watching Izumi and Itachi together warmed his heart. They seemed like the ideal couple to him.  _The ideal parents..._

 _No! Naruto, don't think about that!_ The blonde forced himself to shake off all the thoughts of unease. 

"Naruto? Ignore them and let's eat." Sasuke's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. During the whole Izumi and Itachi exchange, his friend had managed to finish the entire plate of tomatoes set in front of him, along with the soup and half the salad. Salad dressing adorned his lips, and Naruto had the urge to wipe it off with his finger.

Happiness surged through the blonde suddenly. "Sasuke, you eat _so_  much!" He giggled teasingly. 

"I'm _hungry_. Plus, listening to those two argue isn't a good usage of time right now." Sasuke answered simply, reaching for the plate of potatoes beside Izumi, only for his hand to be knocked back by Izumi's trusty spatula. 

"Nun un, Sasuke," Izumi lectured, jabbing the younger Uchiha on the nose with her finger. "Leave the rest of us some food too, 'kay? While you're at it, will you kindly examine your visage and wipe off any unneeded-"

"Okay! I know! Geez, Izumi. Will you stop being so picky and obnoxious?!" Sasuke interrupted her ruthlessly, his face darkening.

Stunned, Izumi studied the younger raven's image. "What's wrong with you today? You usually aren't this irritated. Did something happen at school?"

"Izumi, I'll deal with him. You go and finish your dinner." Itachi cut into the discussion with a smooth tone. "Provoking him won't do any good." He whispered in her ear, before standing up and mentioning for his brother to follow.

Sasuke caught a hold of Naruto's hand and dragged him along.

Itachi led the two into the living room, then plopped on the sofa. "Sit, please." He waved his hand towards a still standing Naruto.

"Itachi, I'm fine." Sasuke insisted. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with me. I'm just starting to think that you guys, especially Izumi, worries too much."

Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"Izumi wants the best for you, ototo-san. It's just her nature, and I hope you will learn to accept it." Itachi said, "Look, I know you say you're fine, but are you really? I can see the stress in your face, Sasuke. Please, let me help."

Naruto watched his friend's face closely, his expression unreadable. 

"I... need a break from this." The younger raven replied finally. "Give me a couple of days to... get back to normal."

Naruto felt something telling him to speak. "I mean, Sasuke, you could come to my house for a week...?" He glanced at Itachi, "If you're allowed to, though. I'm sure Kakashi and Iruka have no problem at all accommodating another person for a week."

Itachi contemplated with the idea.  "Naruto, are you sure? You legit just got back, from your ,um  _vacation_. "

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, Itachi. And it wasn't a vacation, Itachi; It was about family business, but I'm not going into detail right now." Replied the blonde. "I'd do whatever is needed for Sa-"

He didn't finish the sentence before he was tackled back onto the sofa, Sasuke pressing his lips to his. 

"I love you so much... Thank you." He murmured in the blonde's ear softly.

Itachi, seeing nothing to do, quietly left the room, leaving the two friends on their own. He was, no doubt, going on his way to inform Izumi of the unplanned arrangement.

"Lemme call Iruka..." Naruto fished in his pocket for his phone, but was stopped by Sasuke. 

"Leave it. We'll surprise them." 

The whiskers on his cheek twitched, and his mouth split into a wonderfully bright smile. "You still like that, huh?"

"Usuratonkachi." Came the simple reply.

A flustered expression made its way on Naruto's face. "Teme, stop making me go crazy and go pack your bags."

"Mmm, maybe I will..." 

**~End of Chapter Four~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. So, eh first of all let me make it clear that (as much as i'd like it right now), Sasuke and Naruto are still 'friends', not 'lovers'. It might take a while to think of the right moment to get those two in a relationship arghhh
> 
> Heh I fail at writing slow burn, huh?
> 
> Chapter 5 will be posted tomorrow. Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Eva


	5. An Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakairu enters finally!! This chapter was so fun to write UwU
> 
> Peace.

When Naruto arrived back at their apartment, Kakashi had been surprised to see that the blonde was not alone. He looked up from his viewing spot beside the window, and called for his husband Iruka.

"What _is_  it?" A rather tall, brown-haired man appeared in the entrance-way of their living room, rubbing his eyes. A thin lithe scar stretched across his nose, his long hair let down. Hiding a smile, Kakashi suspected that he had no doubt been cleaning out the kitchen, after the great mess he had made earlier... That was a masterpiece. 

"Iruka, see this." The white-haired man grabbed a hold of his lover and pulled him close to the window. Taking a hand, Kakashi wiped the glass clear of fog. "Doesn't that person look familiar to you?"

Unimpressed, Iruka gave Kakashi an paranoid look. "You moron, who do you think it is?! Naruto, of course! As if I wouldn't recognize my own son."

Kakashi looked mildly offended and hurt. "But notice that there is another one next to him, sensei." He pointed at the beside figure, who was in the middle of struggling with two carry-on bags.

"Oh shit, I didn't see..." Iruka squinted, peering closely. "Hold on; is that who I think it is?!"

"Maybe." The smug look, which Iruka detested a bit  _too much_ , appeared on his husband's face once again. 

An irritated Iruka casually slapped Kakashi across the face. 

The doorbell rang.

Using Kakashi as a support, Iruka jumped up from where he was seated and ran over to open it. "Oh. My. God."

The door swung open to reveal Naruto and Sasuke, faces red from the cold September wind. "Hey, dad-" Naruto started.

"Sasuke!" Cried Iruka, launching himself onto the raven, crushing him under the weight of his body plus the two bags he carried. "Its been too damn long!"

Sasuke smiled, quite overwhelmed by the sudden welcome. "Iruka, I missed you." To him, Iruka had always seemed like a father to him as much as he was to Naruto. The brown-haired man seemed to always be there to support him. Encouraging Sasuke to finish studying University and pursuing his dream, that had been Iruka's encouragement and aid pushing him to do it. Sasuke always had deep feelings for the guy. 

"Well well." Someone pried Iruka off of Sasuke gently. He looked up to see Kakashi, Naruto's other parent, looking down at him. "If I hadn't been by the window earlier, we might've missed you. I apologize for my husband's, ah, childish behavior. But it really is great to see you, Sasuke. We've got a lot to explain, for leaving you in the dust for 7 years."

Sasuke dipped his head in respect. "Its great to see you too, Kakashi. And dont worry; it's all good. I've actually come to-"

"Dad, can Sasuke stay here for a week?" Naruto interrupted, getting straight to the point. "We have  _special reasons_."

Iruka had freed himself from Kakashi's grasp. Shooting his lover an annoyed look, he then replied cheerfully to Sasuke, "Of course, dear. You would be most welcome to stay here." He took bags from Sasuke's cold hands. "Come right in, and we'll get you settled. You and Naruto can share a room."

"Thanks dad!" Naruto threw himself at his foster parents, wrapping them both into a hug. "I love you guys!" 

Kakashi put a hand in his hair. "Sasuke, are you sure the cafe's fine without your help? I have a few extra hours after work, so maybe I could help Itachi and Izumi out a bit...?"

The raven shook his head. "It'd be too much of a bother, Kakashi, but thank you. We've arranged for Shisui to go and help a few times, so we should be good." He turned around, and allowed Naruto to drag him down the hall towards his room.

After the door clicked shut, Kakashi pulled Iruka aside. 

"He's changed." The white-haired man commented. "He's so respectful and mature now; I can't get used to it." 

Iruka nodded in agreement. "I'm still thinking about them as if they were still Jr. High brats." He admitted. " It feels like 7 years never passed, huh?" 

"Time flies indeed." His husband remarked, putting a hand on his shoulder.  "Come on now, let's go clean up that mess."

~~~

Sasuke finished typing the last of the sentence for his first essay in Creative Writing.  _Only two more to go..._ He breathed a sigh of relief and closed the lid of his laptop, half praying he would have the motivation to finish them tomorrow. The room was now completely quiet, except for the gentle breaths of Naruto as he napped on the bed beside Sasuke. 

The Uchiha gazed adoringly at the sleeping blonde. "Dobe..." He reached over to the nightstand and turned off the lamp, leaving them in complete darkness. Drowsiness took over his body, the presence of Naruto beside him comforting. 

Perhaps he would get a decent amount of sleep tonight...

Something warm brushed tenderly along his cheek, sending his eyes wide open again. 

"Teme..." A voice muttered, muffled by the fluffy covers. Sasuke could hear his heart thumping loudly inside him. Soft arms wrapped around him, drawing him closer to the blonde. " _You smell good_."

Sasuke's face burned. 

"You- Don't  _sniff_ me!"

In response, Naruto only snuggled closer and tightened his grip on the Uchiha.

_Dammit._

But honestly, just having Naruto there with him drained the stress away; school was without doubt the last thing on his mind. In no time, sleep ate away at Sasuke's body. His eyes closed without knowing, the last word on his mind having been  _Naruto_.

They fell asleep entangled in each other.

**~End of Chapter Five~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I couldn't think of a better name for the chapter title. :T
> 
> I tried at that fluff attempt at the end OwO
> 
> Tbh descriptions arent really my thing in writing.
> 
> Hope u enjoyed ;)
> 
> -Eva


	6. First day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say so ima just get into this :)

Sasuke woke up at the voices of birds chirping and the sun dawning on his face. He frowned at the unfamiliar surroundings around him.  _This wasn't his room..._ Next to him the bed was empty, although it still radiated heat. Someone had been there recently...

Naruto must've gotten up already-

 _Oh._  Memories of last night came flashing back in his head. Right... he was at his friend's house for a week until he  _recovered_. 

Sasuke did not like that word. He didn't feel sick, or have any problems with himself physically. One could say that he was just  _stressed for a bit_. But apparently Izumi and Itachi had both noticed, and made a huge deal out of it. The younger Uchiha couldn't comprehend why the hell older adults were so  _aggravating_. Especially when he hadn't wanted Itachi to know.

"Hey Sasuke, you awake?" Without knocking, Naruto popped his head in the room. He had his eyes covered with his hands, but judging from his snicker he was peeking from the cracks. 

"Naruto! Learn to knock, will you?!"  _Thank God I wasn't NAKED._ Sasuke secretly breathed a sigh of relief. 

Naruto pasted a pout on his face, which was  _so fucking adorable_ Sasuke wanted to admit, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. "There aint no rule that says I have to knock on my own bedroom door. I mean, that sounds stuuuuupid." His friend stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha in triumph. 

Sasuke snorted, getting up from the bed and reaching for his shirt. Retrieving it, the raven turned and headed out towards to the bathroom. "Too bad, Usuratonkachi. 'Cuz I'm here right now, so get used to it." The door swung shut behind him.

Naruto stood there, staring at the door. He could feel his cheeks warming.

"Stupid teme..."

~~~

"Good morning, both of you." Called Kakashi, crouching under the dining table, with an enraged Iruka chasing after him with a frying pan in hand. "Hope you slept well, Sasuke."

"Kakashi, don't run!" Iruka's face was red in anger, "Get the fuck back and see what you've done, you dimwit!"

Barley sparing the two friends a glance, Kakashi grinned apologetically. "Ah, sorry for the commotion. As you can see, Iruka is quite frantic at the moment..." 

Understatement. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto just blinked, most likely confused at the scene in front of him.

 "...So I gotta scram. See you guys after school!" He winked, then ran out the room towards the apartment door, a loud bang echoing after him as he departed swiftly. 

" _That Kakashi..._ I'll  _strangle him_!" Iruka sputtered indignantly, depositing the pan down on the counter beside him.

Naruto scratched his hair. "So, uhh what the hell was _that_ all about?"

"Come and see for yourselves." Iruka replied, leading them into the kitchen. "Look at this- this- this work of shit!"

"Woah." Sasuke stared.

The kitchen was in absolute ruins, the air smelling like smoke, black pieces of shit coating a baking pan that supposedly had contained... cookies? Crumbs covered the counters, and the faint smell of overcooked eggs struck Sasuke's nose.

"It was a miracle he didn't burn down the entire house! What the fuck was he thinking?!" Iruka went on savagely as he deposited two severely burned towels in the sink. "And on a school-day morning too! I'm surprised he didn't wake you up earlier."

"I actually smelled smoke when I woke up," Naruto admitted, "But I didn't think it was anything big."

Iruka shook his head. "Just- forget it. I'll deal with him when he gets back. You two should be eating and getting prepared for school." He gave them each a pat on the back. "Go on, I'll have breakfast ready in a sec."

Sasuke really wished Kakashi was  _a bit_  more down to earth, but being honest, the two were the best contrast to each other. The white-haired man had that...  _sense of humor_   which made Iruka all flustered and cute...

 

"The cookies would've been nice if he hadn't turned the heat up too much..." He heard Iruka mutter behind them, wiping the table. 

Naruto was devouring the bowl of ramen which had been set in front of him. He glanced up. "Sasuke, you should hurry and eat. Or else you're gonna be late-"

"Aren't you coming too?"

"I'll accompany you there. Then I have classes at a college near-by." Naruto explained. "Iruka suggested I go there for a year, then join you in the university. He said I would be better prepared there."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and approval. "You still remember that coffee shop near our old Jr. High School?" He asked.

"Of course!" Replied the blonde.

"Then I'll meet you there at lunch." 

~~~

Listening to his classmates ramble on about annoying bs  in their lives was not what Sasuke had signed up for in Debate. But that was about all he was getting.

The moment the teacher dismissed the class, Sasuke was sprinting down the hallway, rushing out the building to catch the noon bus. 

Barley managing to catch his breath, he was just in time as the bus came. 10 minutes later, he found himself standing outside the coffee shop that had served the neighborhood for years. Peering inside, his heart raced when he saw blonde hair beside one of the window seats .

"Naruto!" Sasuke said his friend's name with exhaustion as he threw down the bag of books he was carrying from class beside him on the seat. 

"Hey." The blonde replied casually, sipping on a iced coffee. "How are ya? You look nearly demolished. Was class triggering?"

Sasuke nodded, silently praising Naruto's skill of reading people. He hadn't wanted to explain everything to his friend, and he knew Naruto would just accept a simple answer from him. "Yeah, especially Debate. I don't even know why the hell I signed up for it."

Naruto stirred his drink. "Well, sounds fun. You hungry?"

"Very. How was school for you?"

"Decent enough, I guess. I'm chill with everything, but Iruka didn't tell me signed me up for Physics though. I'm gonna die  _soooo badly_." His friend moaned in annoyance. 

Sasuke managed a small smile. "I'm sure you'll do fine. If you need help, just ask. I'm not that bad at physics myself, so I can offer some guidance. I'll always help you."

Those blue eyes locked with black. Naruto had this weird effect on him where everything else evaporated and the entire of Sasuke's world focused on the blonde. One of the qualities Sasuke loved.

~~~

In the end, they forgot about the time.

Having eaten almost nothing, Sasuke lunged for his backpack and sprinted off towards the bus. He could see Naruto, who was in no apparent hurry, through the window with a smug face, watching his every move. Trying to ignore it, the raven boarded the bus and, concentrating, tried to prepare himself for the afternoon horrors of university.

He didn't manage long enough before the image of Naruto came back to him. 

**~End of Chapter Six~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this has to be my longest chapter yet. I was gonna add more to the end, but if I did this chapter would be twice as long. Yikes!
> 
> It is Monday tomorrow, meaning schOol stArts onCe again for 5 days. Which also means my free time will be vastly restricted. I'll still post (It's more gonna be like a chapter every week), but defiantly not 2 chapters a day like this weekend haha. (I had sO MUCH time cuz it was a long weekend)
> 
> Ciao ;D
> 
> Eva out.


	7. That Night...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally uploaded, huh?! Phew, school is soooo time-consuming!

Finally finished his quiz, Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Standing up, he walked over to the teacher and submitted his test. He had been confused about the final two questions; algebra just wasn't his strength. 

He glanced at his phone. _7:30 pm_. The bell should be ringing any minute now. Sure enough, the brrrring! of the bell sounded around the classroom. His classmates all huddled beside the door, no doubt eager to get the heck out of there.

Sasuke exited the room with a brisk pace. Earlier, he had messaged Naruto asking him to head directly home and not wait for him, as he was going to be a bit late with errands. 

Not wanting to waste any time, Sasuke hopped on the bus headed towards the ramen store downtown. Ramen had always been Naruto's favorite food, dating back to the time when they were still in elementary. Iruka had always took them out once a week for the delicious noodles. Sasuke was sure the blonde would enjoy the food after a long day of studying.

~~~

Once Sasuke had successfully purchased the food and walked out of the restaurant, he was greeted by darkening skies, gray clouds and water droplets splashing on his face.

Without hesitation, he took off towards the bus stop, cradling the packages carefully.

When he arrived in the apartment,Sasuke didn't see Iruka or Kakashi anywhere around the house. Perhaps they were eating out or getting drunk...? _Nah,_  Sasuke dismissed the thought. The opposite of Kakashi, who loved to drink, Iruka was  _not_  a fan of wine and alcoholic beverages at all.

Naruto, in his room, was lying on his desk snoring into his textbook. 

"Naruto!" Sasuke knocked on the door, loud enough for the Uzumaki to stir from his nap. "Get up, you lazy ass. I brought dinner."

Naruto shook his head like a dog, clearing the haze from his eyes. "Sasuke! You're finally back... I got tired of waiting so I tried to study...." He gestured towards the mess on his desk. "But I guess I fell asleep."

Unwrapping the warm ramen from the take-out bags, Sasuke shoved a bowl in front of the blonde's face. "Quit rambling and eat up, Ursuratonkachi."

Naruto sniffed the air. "Oh my God! Sasuke- you! Thanks!"

Sasuke watched his friend devour the food. Starting towards Naruto's desk, he retrieved his laptop. He turned it on, then started working on his chemistry essay. 

"Where is Iruka and Kakashi?" 

"Oh, I haven't seen them ever since I got home." Naruto shoved more ramen in his mouth. "They probably went out somewhere, it's fine. They'll come back  _later_. It's always like that."

Sasuke had a feeling  _later_  meant the next day.

"Anyway," Naruto continued, "How was your day?"

"Boring." Said Sasuke with a indifferent voice.

"How were your classmates?"

"Dimwits."

"That's so mean, Sasuke!" The blonde frowned at the Uchiha. "Just because you think they're stupid doesn't mean they-"

Sasuke jabbed him in the forehead. The easiest way to shut him up.

"Be quiet, dobe."

Naruto sulked. "Sasuke, just because you find me annoying doesn't mean I'm  _wrong_!" Getting on his knees, Naruto shoved his face in front of Sasukes', head just above the computer screen. With the blonde's unwavering gaze on him, Sasuke had no choice to save and close the work he had been working on.

"What is it?" He asked promptly. "Stop staring at me and just- mhmm!"

He did not expect the blonde to lunge forward, knocking him down flat on the floor. Face reddening, Sasuke wasn't left with any choices to back away.

" _Ahh,_  Narut-" was all Sasuke managed before Naruto grabbed him again, crashing their lips together. His brain couldn't seem to register what was happening, but his body responded for him, seizing the blonde by the hands, deepening the kiss.

Soon enough, Sasuke found himself pressed in the corner of Naruto's room, between the desk and wall. He couldn't see the clock on the wall and his mind was hazy, but he knew for a fact they had been kissing for a  _long time_. Sasuke doubted it was good for their health, but  _bah_!, who cared right now?! Naruto was more important.

The air around them became hot and thick, both their eyes clouded with lust and an un-awakened desire for the other...

They would've kept going for a while if it wasn't for Iruka. The brown haired man flung open the door and stuck his head in casually. "Are you two al-"

For a moment it seemed Iruka's voice cut through all the pleasure and pulled them out of their own little world.

The two friends sprung apart.

" _Oh shit..._ " Sasuke glanced at Naruto's foster father. He wanted to melt into the shadows of the room that instant and disappear forever. Still, a little part of him had been relieved it had been Iruka who had seen them instead of Kakashi...

Naruto, on the other hand, was literally trying to make a escape from the room, but unfortunately for him the only exit was blocked by his father, who was staring blankly, face reddening, unable to comprehend what just happened-

"Iruka, are you okay?" Sasuke could see white hair coming up the stairs, then Kakashi's full face coming into view. "Hey- why are you so red?" Just as he approached the doorway, Iruka let out a whimper and promptly fainted on top of Kakashi, who struggled under his weight with a perplexed face. 

"Iruka!" Naruto cried. Forgetting all about his 'escape', he rushed forward to help Kakashi. "Oh no, no!"

Sasuke watched from his corner, seated, unsure of what to do.

A trail of blood slowly trickled from Iruka's nose. 

" _Foolish brats..._ "

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, an uncontrollable laugh forming in his mouth. 

They smiled quietly at each other.

**~End of Chapter 7~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP poor Iruka OwO
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyEd.
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Eva


	8. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I lowkey forgot about this story since I had badminton lessons after school yesterday. Yikes! Sorry for the wait OwO

Sasuke was tired as hell the following day. He struggled to keep his eyes open during class. His mind was always dragging him back to the conclusion of last night...

~~~

"Could anyone please tell me what happened to my husband...?" Kakashi stared at the two boys standing next to each other in the room, both trying to avoid his gaze. "Naruto!"

Naruto tried to make a serious face, but failed. A smile crept to his lips. "Ahh, about that. Uhh..."

Holding an unconscious Iruka in hand, Kakashi raised a eyebrow. "Uhh _what_?"

"Um, we were kind of kissing, and , erm." The blonde stammered, with Kakashi's gaze boring into him. "Iruka like walked in, and _yeah_."

Sasuke tried not to laugh.

The white-haired man blinked. "You were _kissing_." He confirmed, moving his gaze to Sasuke.

"Yeah, for _quite_  some time." His friend replied, eyes darting around, unwilling to look at anyone but the floor.

Sasuke's face turned red, he promptly glared at his friend. "N-naruto!"

Kakashi simply sat down on Naruto's bed, eyeing them both with amusement. "You know, it is  _quite_  a pleasure to see you two bicker like children. As for kissing," He continued, "Don't do it in front of Iruka. He can make quite a-"

It was pretty ironic, how Iruka had chosen to stir at Kakashi's words. "N-naruto... Sasuke..." He mumbled, wiping at his eyes, "I'll... strangle you both-"

"Ah, Iruka." Kakashi said in a cheerful tone, but with eyes that read  _shit!_  "I was just dealing with those two..."

Immediately, Iruka sat up from the bed, awake as ever, and glared daggers at the two standing next to each other. "What have you got to say for yourselves?!"

"Iruka, I'm sorry. We didn't hear you get home." Sasuke offered. Naruto, on the other hand, was trying to find a way to melt in the shadows of the carpet. "I'm sure we have learned our lesson-"

He was interrupted by Kakashi. Iruka's husband took the brown haired man gently by the arm. "It's quite late now, dear." Kakashi mentioned towards the clock on the wall, which now showed 12:10. "Why don't we settle this another time..?"

Iruka started to object, but thought about it for a moment. "I guess." He agreed reluctantly. "But," His eyes locked on Naruto, who was attempting to inch closer to the door. "Next time I won't be so forgiving."

The two adults left the moonlit room, the door clicking into place behind them. 

The two boys stayed silent for a while in the dark, not knowing what to say.

"So..." Naruto broke the ice a few moments later with a hesitant voice. "That was  _close_." He offered. "Thank God Iruka didn't kill us."

"You  _baka_!" Sasuke hissed, not knowing whether to hug or slap the blonde. "You brought this upon us! If  _you hadn't_  kis-"

Naruto awkwardly took Sasuke's hand. "You liked it, didn't you?" He asked innocently, eyes gleaming in the moonlight. 

Sasuke gave no answer.

Naruto, who hated taking nothing as a response, inched closer so now they were face-to-face with each other. "You liked it, I swear."

"I did not!" His emotions mixed, Sasuke pushed at the blonde with his arm, only for him to be dragged along down on the bed.

"Don't lie to me." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck lovingly, which made Sasuke's heart go _doki doki_  with excitement, as much as he resented it. "I can see it in your eyes-"

Letting all his doubts, fears and troubles go, Sasuke leaned down and captured the blonde's lips. "You made me." He murmured softly. "It's all your fault..."

~~~

Focusing back on the present, Sasuke barley managed to dodge the students walking past him in the hallway. Somehow, his body had brought him, unknowingly, to the bus station.

He had left class early to go to the store with Naruto, for Iruka needed groceries but didn't have time to get them. Sasuke turned his phone on, and texted Naruto to meet him at the supermarket down the road in 5 minutes sharp. Naruto responded back swiftly with a "Cyu there". Sasuke smiled down, gently stowing his phone back in his pocket. Seeing the bus had came, the Uchiha quickly boarded the vehicle, wanting to stay true to his plans of arriving in 5.

He found the blonde waiting for him in the parking lot, holding a cart. "Come on, Sasuke!" He complained, shoving the cart at his direction. " I've been waiting for like, so long!"

"Dobe! Don't play with the cart in the goddamned  _parking lot,_  for heaven's sake!" Sasuke snapped at the sight of Naruto's childish behaviors. He swiftly grabbed a hold of Naruto's arms with one hand, the shopping cart in the other. It took him quite a while to shove them towards the entrance of the store.

"So!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, linking them together. "What are we getting?"

Sasuke could honestly see no reason for the Uzumaki to be so excited buying about buying food. But then again, Naruto had suffered an entire day cooped up in a classroom, listening to lectures and filling worksheets, so Sasuke could relate. "Iruka left us a list." He handed his phone to Naruto, "Look for yourself."

They went down the aisles, Naruto naming out what was needed and Sasuke eyeing for the product. Slowly, they managed to get everything sorted out and paid for. Walking out of the store, Naruto groaned, as he was carrying 3 of the four bags of produce. "Do we go home now?"

Sasuke stared. "Yeah, unless you want to carry those bags around while we go somewhere else." 

"Ah, right."

They walked in silence to the bus stop for a while, Naruto humming a small tune. Suddenly, he stopped. "Right, Sasuke."

"Yeah?" The Uchiha looked questionably at his friend.

"We're doing a project at school, about physics..." He grinned, "It's one of your best subjects, right? Would you be so kind to help me out tonight?"

Sasuke didn't even try to hide his happiness. "Of course." He replied. "You can count on me."

**~End of Chapter Eight~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Finally done this one UwU. I really am low on ideas these days, so lowkey dont expect that much from me XD
> 
> This was uploaded much quicker than I expected.
> 
> Again, sorry for the wait.
> 
> -eva


	9. Those Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arghh im just sooo busy with classes these days I don't even have time to go on my computer ://
> 
> My memory isn't helping either... dammit!

"No, no! You got all the wrong things!" Iruka complained when he saw the bags of groceries carried by the boys. "I asked for pasta, not tomato sauce! And why did you get udon?! I thought I wrote ramen!"

Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto, who shrugged. 

"Geez, chill Iruka." Kakashi stepped in, shielding the confused boys. "You probably sent them the wrong list."

Iruka turned around and rounded on Kakashi. "I am  _mildly offended_. Are you stating that I can't read what I send?" He put a hand over his heart.

The white-haired man backed away slowly, moving his hands in a gesture which meant of course not! "Well." he finally stated, "I'll take those back to the store for a refund, I guess. Iruka and I can do the shopping again tomorrow."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "I guess we went for nothing then."

"Nah." His friend wore a cheerful smile, putting a hand on the raven's shoulder. "We can work on that physics thing then! We don't have to go back for the refund, which means more time."

Hearing this, Iruka seized up the two boys in his glare. "What physics project?" He inquired suspiciously.

"New assignment," Naruto replied casually, "I kinda suck, so Sasuke's gonna help me!"

"Right..." Naruto's father nodded slowly, "Go ahead," His voice lowered dramatically, " _But,_ if I walk in on you two making out again, I  _swear_ -"

"Alright, alright. We know." Naruto turned his hands up in surrender, "We'll be upstairs. Call if needed." Following his words, he turned, grabbed the Uchiha's arm, and dragged Sasuke down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Those boys." Muttered Kakashi, gazing at the retreating backgrounds of the two friends, " _How_ are they not together yet?" He wisely chose to shut up when receiving a annoyed glance from Iruka. 

"That's not for you to decide." The brown haired man replied with a teasing tone, casually propping his arm up on Kakashi's shoulder. "Give them some time,  _baka_."

"Time?!" Kakashi's mouth dropped. "My dear, they've had, like, fifteen years!"

"Which half of it was separate." Iruka added, "Come on, leave them be. Let's go get some of our errands done rather than gossiping about children."

Kakashi's mouth curved into a smirk.

~~~

"Oh. My. God. Naruto, how long is this goddamned assignment supposed to be?!" Sasuke, lying on the bed reading Naruto's assignment from his phone, moaned. 

Naruto, who had been typing away frantically at his laptop, shook his head. "I don't know! The teacher didn't say anything about  _two_  essays!!" In frustration, he banged his computer key with such force. "Done! One essay, completed! Reminds me how much I hate school."

Sasuke stared at the laptop. "Better keep that thing intact; you still got one more essay to go."

The blonde stood up. "I'm done with this bullshit right now. I need a nice, warm bath. I haven't had one in like  _forever_." He glanced at Sasuke. "Wanna join?"

Sasuke's face flushed. 

Naruto seemed to realize what he just said. "Oh, shit. Dammit, I didn't mean-"

"Hell yeah." The words tumbled out of Sasuke's mouth without realizing.

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. "Oh, Sasuke, you  _pervert_.....!" He threw the raven a smug expression. 

_Well fuck._

There was no turning back now.

When they were little, they had done it often. Taking a bath with each other was no big deal at all. But seven years had passed; they were both adults, independent, no longer the naive kids they had once been.

But being able to do the things they had once done with each other... It felt like the old days again. Sasuke missed  _those_  days. 

"Come on, teme! Stop hiding in your _perverted imagination_ and get over here!" Naruto called down the hall, having already settled in the bathroom. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Pervert who?" He retorted, making his way towards his friend. "At least I don't spend my time hitting up on random internet girls instead of studying."

Sasuke knew he hit a sore spot.

Back when they were still in Junior High, Naruto had somehow gotten the idea that he should try one of those online dating sites stuck in head. His phone would be constantly sounding with notifications from weird, tainted girls in class. The teacher, though, took the problem lightly and let him off with a warning. But Naruto's grades started sliding down, and at the end of grade 8 he barley managed to keep a 70% in science. It eventually got so bad that Iruka had to confiscate the blonde's phone and computer to prevent him from hooking up with (an estimated amount of) ten girls a day and to force him to focus on his education. Now, looking at the present Naruto, Sasuke couldn't understand how the heck his friend could have been so stupid back then.

"Sasuke, that was like half a lifetime ago! You didn't have to remind me." Naruto complained. "How do you still remember those things?"

"I'll never forget." The Uchiha replied, "But yeah, sorry to trudge up the past."

The Uzumaki glanced at his phone. "It's 7 already, maybe we should hurry. I bet Kakashi and Iruka are already done making dinner. Oh wait-" A self-satisfied expression made its way on Naruto's face. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Sasuke waited, seated on the floor.

After a few minutes, Naruto came back carrying two plastic bowls, which smelt like ramen. "Here we are!" He announced, "Fresh ramen made by Iruka! I just managed to get them before he noticed."

Sasuke eyed the ramen, then Naruto. "And _how_  are we supposed to eat it?"

Naruto looked at him as if he were dumb. "You good? With chopsticks, of course!"

"And I don't suppose you have chopsticks anywhere in this bathroom, do you, Usuratonkachi?"

"Oh." Naruto seemed to just realize what his friend was trying to say. "Umm, maybe not." He forced out a laugh. "Well, I guess we can just eat it with our hands!"

Sasuke gave him a dazed look. "Yeah, I'd rather not." He glanced at the bathtub, now full of warm water. "Are we taking a bath or no?"

"Heh, I almost forgot." Naruto reached down and started pulling his shirt off. "Ramen always throws me off track."

Sasuke tried not to look at the blonde's naked chest; being labeled as a pervert by Naruto was not good for his health.

But of course, Naruto being Naruto, noticed Sasuke's feeble attempt to look away. "Oooo..." He giggled evilly, "You jealous?"

"No." Sasuke stared at the ground, flustered.

Naruto turned around and stepped into the shower. "Get over here, Sasuke! It's the perfect temperature." He tried getting up to grab Sasuke's arm, but instead he missed and struck his phone, on the edge of the tub, which fell with a splash into the water. "FUCK!"

In shock, Naruto jumped up and out of the bath, slipped on water, and fell straight onto a half-naked Sasuke who was giving in to the delicious smell of ramen, the bowl of ramen open on his lap. Naruto face-planted himself in the bowl. Sasuke just stared. "What the-"

At that moment, the bathroom door opened and in stepped Kakashi, probably responding to Naruto's shout of "Fuck!". His eyes traveled down to where the two boys were lying naked on top of each other with water everywhere around them, Naruto's head enclosed in a plastic pot. "Oh my..."

Iruka poked his head in, eyes widening in disbelief. "What the fuck happened? Oh, Naruto!" The brown-haired man could barley contain his amusement at the sight of the two boys. He glanced at Kakashi.

Both adults burst into laughter. 

**~End of Chapter Nine~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeahhhhh! I've always wanted to write a chapter like this sKSKSJK. This is pretty long, but I guess cutting it short wouldn't be necessary. 
> 
> I lOVE THEM ALL SM!  
> To be updated tomorrow :D
> 
> -eva


	10. One Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao I legit knocked over my tea while writing this, and as a result it got all over my homework and computer OwO Not the best of days.  
> But this tea tastes good.

After the whole bathing incident, Naruto had to get his phone replaced (with  _a lot_  of scolding from his dads) and go shopping with Iruka after school the following day, which meant Sasuke was alone in the house with Kakashi, who was calmly sitting on the couch reading some  _very suspicious_  books. Occasionally, the Uchiha would glance over to see him all flustered, eyes intent and boring into the book, hand over his mouth. He pretended not to notice and went back to his own studying, knowing it was none of his business what the older man was reading.

After a while, he felt someone hovering over him, staring at his essay on the screen. Sasuke glanced back to see Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi, is there anything you need?" The raven casually turned off his laptop and set it aside on the edge of the couch.

"Ah, Sasuke. I was wondering if you would care to make dinner with me?" Kakashi replied, stowing the book he had in his hand on a shelf. Sasuke could see it read "Make Out Paradise" on the cover; wisely, he decided not to think about it.

But about making dinner... with  _Kakashi_?! "Aren't you supposed to stay away from the kitchen after Iruka beat your ass?" Sasuke inquired, thinking back to the day when Iruka had practically chased the white-haired man out of the house.

Kakashi's face fell a little. "Ah, so you remembered. Well, I guess we can just order takeout."

"What about Naruto and Iruka?"

"They won't be coming back until 8. Iruka just texted me; they'll get ramen. Thanks for asking, though." The older man acknowledged. "Now, Sasuke. What would you like for dinner?"

"Anything's fine." He didn't want to trouble the man. "I'm not picky."

Half a hour later, they were seated at the dining table, munching on bento boxes.

Sasuke could feel Kakashi's gaze piercing into him; it seemed like the man wanted to say something but wouldn't. After a while, when he couldn't stand it anymore, he finally broke the ice. "So, how was-"

"Sasuke," Said Kakashi.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

 _Oof_.

"I need to ask you something. Serious." Kakashi leaned over towards the Uchiha in a secretive fashion. "You ready?"

The raven nodded, curious.

"If Naruto were to ask you out, what would you say?"

Sasuke blinked, trying to form the phrase in his head. "What...?" He managed. "Dating... Naruto? You are genuine?"

Kakashi nodded. 

"What the- Wow, that was so sudden. Sorry." Sasuke didn't know what to say. Part of him, or rather, the entire of him wanted to say  _yes_ , but there was just this tiny piece telling him not to. Also, it was pretty suspicious Kakashi was asking him such a thing. Sasuke didn't want to think what had been discussed about him, and also who he had discussed it with. 

"I talked with Iruka about this." Kakashi spoke swiftly, as if reading Sasuke's thoughts. "He has forbidden me to meddle in your relationship, but-"

Sasuke didn't want to sound hostile, but it came out like that anyway. "So maybe you should stop."

"Ah." Kakashi turned back to his bento box. "So that's how it is."

Sasuke tried to focus back on food, but after his little chit-chat with Kakashi he couldn't collect his thoughts properly. He kept on thinking back, if he'd answered Kakashi yes, what would be happening. Did he really want to date his best friend? Was he himself  _ready_? Would Naruto be okay with dating a guy?!

"You're overthinking it, kid. My advice: Don't." Kakashi's voice broke through the many thoughts in Sasuke's head. It was as if the white-haired man could tell what the Uchiha was thinking. Somehow adults were godly at predicting young-adult thoughts; or maybe his face just gave it away. At the moment, Sasuke honestly didn't care.

Suddenly, the front door swung open, and there stood Naruto and Iruka, faces red from the cold, all dressed snugly in their jackets. "Sasuke!" Naruto greeted, wrapping his arms around the raven, who was taken by surprise. "I got my phone!"

The Uchiha hugged him back. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kakashi glancing at him, and for a split second he gave Sasuke an almost indecipherable nod of approval. "Aye, that's great. You look tired as hell." He looked over at Iruka who was busy unloading the additional shopping from the bags he carried. "How was your day?"

Naruto's father looked drained of the energy he once had. When he pulled out the hair tie that held his ponytail in place, the long brown hair tumbled down around his shoulders. "I am exhausted. Kakashi, make me some tea please."

"As you wish." Replied the white-haired man. "Sorry for leaving everything to you."

"Ah, it's fine."

"Come on," Naruto dragged Sasuke away from his parents, "Let's leave them talking and go."

~~~

The last day at Naruto's house was refreshing, really. It was a normal Monday morning, consisting of Iruka and Kakashi's daily brawls. Sasuke would miss them both when he got back to his house. 

Stepping off the bus, Sasuke texted Naruto to thank him for the week and then headed towards his family shop.

He was greeted by the familiar smell of fresh brew, the sweetness of the desserts, the coziness of the cafe.

"Itachi! He's back!" An recognizable voice called from the back room. Sasuke turned around to see a face he hadn't seen in ages. A brown-haired girl with purple bandages on her face followed behind him.

"Obito?!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "And Rin!"

"Hey Sasuke!" The brunette exlaimed, wrapping him in a hug. "Itachi told us you were at Naruto's for a week. He finally returned to you, huh?"

"Yeah, it was shocking." Sasuke replied. His eyes caught the of a person leaning back against the wall, smiling gently. "Itachi."

"Welcome back, ototo-san." He greeted, "Are you ready for a fresh start?"

**~End of Chapter Ten~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive meeee this was supposed to be published last night but i fell asleep while writing....
> 
> Thank y'all sm for all the votes and support! ily guys!  
> Stay tuned for the foLlowing chApters :D
> 
> -eva


	11. Back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took quite a while to think up. OwO it's been snowing soooo much lately these days and im sooo tired from schoolllll TuT

__

Rin had prepared his bed for him earlier in the day. After the brunette and Obito had left, Sasuke unpacked all his belongings on the floor, and flopped on the bed, feeling the coldness of not having Naruto beside him.

When he had gotten back to the house, Izumi had apologized sincerely for being annoying. Sasuke graciously accepted the apology, and told this sister-in-law it was all good. Izumi had nodded, putting a hand under Sasuke's chin and lifting it towards her _._ "If you need anything, another break, or advice, don't be afraid to tell us. We'll be there for you."

Around the room stood various people; Obito and Rin, Shisui, Itachi and Izumi- His family. They cared.

Sasuke felt warmth in his body; he felt accepted, loved by his family- and he had lacked that for a long time.

"Thank.. you." He managed, giving them all a grateful nod. "I'll try not to 'explode' again."

Obito grinned, his arms wrapped around Rin. "It's all good, kiddo." He glanced down at his watch _._  "Goddamn, time already? Sorry, y'all but we gotta scram. Minato needs me for work inquiries and shit. I guess I gotta respect my elders, huh?"

Itachi allowed a smile. "Have fun with that, Obi."

The younger Uchiha glanced at Sasuke,"Madara wanted to come, since he hasn't seen you for ages. But I guess work got the better of him." He added. "We'll take our leave now."

Shisui glanced at his best friend. "I can stay for a bit longer. Itachi, you want to make dinner together? Izumi should rest a bit."

Itachi's wife smiled. "Thanks, Shisui. I should go out to the cafe now; we've neglected the customers for long enough." She replied with a laugh. The brunette planted a kiss on Itachi's cheek, then turned around and headed out the doorway.

"She's great, huh? I wish I had someone like that." The older man remarked.

Itachi gave the Uchiha a nudge. "Let's go. It's gonna be 5 soon. Sasuke, you coming?" He asked his brother.

"Sure." Sasuke followed the two friends down towards the kitchen. He wanted to clear his mind a bit, before heading towards the pile of homework which awaited him upstairs. "What exactly are we making?"

Shisui lifted a finger to his mouth in a questionable gesture. "Hm, I don't have a clue. I'm in the mood for some instant ramen, though." He was rewarded with a slap on the head from Itachi.

"Izumi will seriously kill you if you feed her that shit. She's all about fresh food and healthy lifestyles." Itachi lectured, looking at Shisui deep in the eyes.

His friend laughed. "On second hand, I'd prefer not to have a girl like her."

Sasuke admired the easiness of his brother and Shisui's relationship. Like him and Naruto, the two Uchihas had grown up together, stood by each other, and spent almost every moment together. But Shisui's family didn't have the troubles Naruto was having right now, so the two relationships weren't exactly comparable. But he and Shisui did have something in common - they were both single. Never ever, had they dated anyone in their life.

Back when they were small, Itachi had looked down on him just because he didn't like anyone. Sasuke constantly rejected the offers of Itachi helping him with finding a girl. The girls Itachi dated were repulsive, until he finally met Izumi. And Sasuke didn't find the need for "someone to settle down with". His life was perfectly fine without anyone butting into it. Sasuke prided himself on his independence, maturity, and responsibility. Itachi soon gave up on his little brother's love life and moved on to Shisui.

"...Sasuke? You there?" Itachi's voice filled his ears. "Come on, help chop the carrots."

"What are we making again?" The younger Uchiha asked in a confused voice as Itachi shoved the cutting board and vegetables under his nose.

"Salad." It was Shisui who answered.

"You lazy-" Itachi laughed, only to be cut off by Shisui's retort.

"No you!"

Slowly and reluctantly, Sasuke began cutting the orange vegetables. "Quit it, you two! Don't knock over any pots with your horseplay." He rolled his eyes watching the two adults chase each other around the kitchen. "Honestly, I'd rather go do my homework..."

~~~

Sasuke slumped over his laptop, debating what to write for his essay for Political Science. Politics had never been one of his strengths, even though he had high opinions on each of the parties.

His phone dinged, and he looked down to see a text notification from Naruto.

_Where are you?_

_I'm home._ He hadn't expected a text from his friend, since they had talked earlier today. His fingers flew over the tiny keyboard as he typed,  _What do you need?_

His phone vibrated again. _It's about my parents_

Sasuke frowned. _Your parents?_

_l'll explain later. Meet me at the bus stop asap._

Without a word, Sasuke slammed his laptop shut and grabbed his jacket. He bounded down the stairs, stopping to tell Itachi briefly where he was going.

_Wait for me._

_I'm coming._

**~End of Chapter Eleven~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this was a bit short. But I was in a hurry to get it published and out there.
> 
> The story is finally lowkey starting to escalate - I hope yall wont get confused OwO
> 
> Till next time,  
> -Eva


	12. The Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, half of this was typed at school cuz I had too much spare time in class ;-; If there are any errors, please excuse them lol I shall go over this draft later-

"Sasuke, thank you so much." Naruto sighed when he finally saw his friend running towards him, out of breath. "I know there's alot to explain-"

"It's fine, Usuratonkachi. You can tell me it all on the bus. Where are we going?" Sasuke's tone was brisk, getting straight to the point.

"So, you know how I was saying it's about my parents? Oh, sorry." Naruto paused, apologizing to an passing woman hastily, and turning to the bus that just slowed down at the stop. He dragged Sasuke towards the back beside the window. "Anyways, I have to meet them again, for some reason that Kakashi isn't telling me."

Sasuke stayed quiet.

The blonde kicked at the seat in front of him, "We're going to  _the_  foster home." He said after a pause. "Iruka's gonna meet us there."

Naruto had always felt hatred towards that place, his old prison, as he described it earlier in life. He was forever grateful that Iruka worked there, or he would've never been rescued from that shit hole. Once he got out, he had told Sasuke he was never setting foot there again. Telling the blonde to return to his old home to meet his parents whom he hated wasn't exactly the best move. Sasuke could tell his friend was struggling to keep his anger inside. 

"Ah." Was all he could manage. Unsure of what to say, he reached out and enveloped the blonde in his arms. Naruto returned the embrace, and Sasuke could feel the warmth of his friend, inviting him to draw in closer.

"Thank you for being here with me." Naruto murmured, his voice drowned out by the engine of the bus.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

~~~

They were dropped off two blocks away from the foster home. Approaching the building, they were spotted by an anxious-looking Iruka. Naruto's dad rushed over towards the two friends, a grim smile upon his lips. "Hey Sasuke, I didn't expect you to come. I guess Naruto wanted moral support, huh?"

Naruto looked ahead at the house, which held so many parent-less children. His expression was unreadable. "What is this about, Iruka?"

"Ah, there was a new-" Iruka sighed, shaking his head. "I can't explain like this - how about you two come inside and see for yourselves?"

Wordlessly, Sasuke reached for Naruto's hand. They followed the retreating steps of Iruka inside the building. As soon as they were inside, the sounds of children playing and yelling became audible. The brunette led them into a room down the hall, which connected a playroom with a glass window as a barrier, where he stopped and stared at the glass.

"Sit, please. No need to be so formal." If he noticed the two of them holding hands, Iruka didn't seem to be surprised. "Today, we got a new child sent here." Pointing to one of the kids with dark short hair and a handsome face through the window, he went on, "There was something quite shocking about him."

Sasuke stared; he had absolutely no idea what was going on. What could this random child have to do with Naruto?

"His name is Menma Uzumaki, he is 13, and his parents were unable to take care of him. When we had a look at his documents-"

"Iruka, just get to the damned point, please!" Naruto snapped, showing his frustration. The blonde rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, no doubt tired from school. 

However, Sasuke's ears perked up.  _Uzumaki -_  Naruto's last name.  _Parents whom were unable to take care of him._  His brain scrambled to process the information.  _Same last name._  Could it be-?

Iruka fluffed his hair casually. "My point is, Naruto, this kid-" 

Naruto's eyes widened, realizing.

"-is your brother."

~~~

"What the fuck?" Naruto hissed at Sasuke. They were in the backseat of Iruka's car, with Menma sleeping soundly at the front. Iruka had somehow gotten the kid's papers signed, which meant Menma was officially part of the family. "This- Is my brother. I have a fricking _brother_."

Sasuke glanced at the dark-haired teen. "He looks pretty cute, if you ask me."

Naruto whipped his gaze around, fixing on Sasuke. "Wow, zero sympathy whatsoever."

"Hey, I'm just saying you should give him a chance before you start judging him and all! He is your _real_  family, after all." The raven laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. 

"You know, I didn't really mean it that way. I have nothing against the kid, Sasuke." His eyes glinted a brilliant blue. "But I _do_  have something against the parents." He whispered coldly. "Who the fuck do they think they are, just having children and then tossing them away like unwanted shit?!" Naruto stopped to glance at Iruka in the front seat, who fortunately somehow hadn't heard his rant. "They don't even deserve to have kids. I wonder how Menma survived his 13 years of life so far; probably on the streets! Thank God for whoever turned him in to the orphanage - or else who knows? He might still be wandering out there, getting no education, living a life he doesn't deserve at all! It's painful to see my own blood suffering cuz of our asshole parents!"

Sasuke squeezed his friend's hand tighter. "I totally understand your anger." He agreed, "But we've got him now, haven't we? He will no longer be living in the shadows anymore. What is done by your parents is done; there's really no point in badmouthing them anymore. I'd leave the past behind."

"He's right, Naruto." Iruka chimed in, eyeing his son in the rear view mirror. "Menma will have proper parents, a safe house and family that loves him. The most we can do is spoil the child with the affection he never had."

"I guess." Naruto leaned in to Sasuke's warm body. The sounds of Menma's tranquil breaths filled the car as no more was said.

Iruka dropped Sasuke off at his house. The raven paused to say good-bye to Naruto, then turned to Menma, brushing the fallen bangs from his face. "Good night, kid." With one last nod at Naruto, the Uchiha slowly walked towards the now-closed Cafe, moonlight dripping down upon him.

**~End of Chapter Twelve~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I kinda wanted to add Menma in this story ever since I re-watched Naruto: Road to Ninja. And I finally did! Hope y'all enjoyed. Sorry for the delay of posting this chapter: I planned to write it tomorrow cuz im lazy, but I found the time tonight so here it is!
> 
> Ciao; Eva out.


	13. Menma Uzumaki

"Hey Naruto, you okay?" Sasuke had to maintain some distance between him and the device just to hear his friend on the phone. "What's all this noise?"

It took his friend a while to respond. "Menma is being-" His voice cut off for a second, "A fucking brat."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You need some moral support?" He straightened himself, sitting up while maintaining a firm grip on his phone.

He could hear Naruto on the other end moving around. "But it's like 3 in the morning... How are you supposed to tell Ita- Hold up." He whispered at his friend, then turning to shout at his brother, "MENMA! WILL YOU STOP PLAYING THAT SHIT OUT LO-"

"Naruto, chill." Sasuke muttered, trying to ignore the static coming from the other side.  "I'll do my bestto bethere in a few; try not to wake up Iruka and Kaka-"

The phone cut off.

Sasuke sat there, wondering what the hell he should do next.

Slowly, he slid off his bed, grabbed his jacket hanging from the side of the wall and crept downstairs. Sasuke debated about leaving a note for Itachi, but decided on a text message instead. He prayed that Izumi, who was a light sleeper, wouldn't hear him close the door.

Once he was out of the house, following the dim lights on the street he walked to the bus stop. "Transfer, please." He said to the bus driver once a bus had approached the station. The bag on his shoulders was weighing him down heavily, since he had jammed all his schoolbooks in there. The weight helped him focus and not fall asleep on the bus while waiting for his stop.

**~~~**

Outside Naruto's apartment, Sasuke pulled out his phone and sent his friend a text, hoping he would open the door without Iruka and Kakashi finding out. But as he got closer to the door, he noticed there was a crack of light underneath it.  _So much for sneaking over here_. Abandoning his old plan of coming unnoticed, Sasuke casually knocked on the door, hoping Iruka wouldn't freak out since coming over to his house at 3 AM wasn't what normal people did.

The door swung open to reveal Kakashi, half dazed, his eyes cloudy with sleep in sweatpants and a loose shirt, which was half open. 

"Oh, Kakashi!"

"Sasuke? What are you doing here at such a early time?"

The Uchiha could hear faint shouts coming from the back of the house. Menma must be causing quite a commotion. "I heard Menm- Well, Naruto needed some support."

The white-haired man frowned. "Why the hell are you guys are texting each other at 3 in the morning?"

Sasuke looked away, embarrassed. "It was about Menma." He admitted.

"Ah." Kakashi nodded. "Understood. The child is such a sweetheart, I feel ya. Come on in." 

_What the heck-_

_Sweetheart?!_

Sasuke, putting on a confused face, followed Kakashi towards Naruto's room. "Menma is sleeping with Naruto for now, I'm sure Naruto will be a great brother." The older man explained. He opened the door. "Here you are. And please try to get some sleep. I'll tell Iruka you're here." Kakashi, waving a hand, backed out of the room.

As soon as Kakashi was gone, Sasuke scanned the room for his friend. The blonde was no-where to be found, but there was a giant lump on the bed. "Naru-"

"Get the fuck out, Menma! For heaven's sake don't enter this room again!" An annoyed voice sounded from under the blankets.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe, it's me. Get out from under there." He dropped his backpack on the floor, finally relieving himself of the weight. 

"Sasuke?" There was a rustling noise, then Naruto's head poked out, face flushed. "Ah, sorry. You finally came!" The raven approached the bed, and Naruto dragged him down for a hug. "I've been imprisoned with this little piece of shi-" 

"Ooo, Naruto nii-chan has a  _boyfriend._ " An alluring voice sounded from behind Sasuke. He whipped his head around, and took in the smirk displayed on that smug face, dark black hair flowing down the sides. The smaller boy leaned on the door frame, arms crossed.

"Menma." He stated simply in response. 

Naruto sat up, glaring daggers at his brother. "For fuck's sake, Menma. Will you stop being such a bitch?"

"I'm sorry,  _brother._  But it's very amusing to see you two together." Menma said, shrugging as if nothing happened. "To think my brother has a interest in guys rather than girls..." He wet his lips, blinking innocently at the two older boys.

"You-" Sasuke had to practically throw himself on top of the blonde to prevent him from launching onto Menma and beating the crap out of him. "Menma... You are  _dead_."

It didn't help that both Naruto and Sasuke were blushing like hell.

The Uzumaki studied both of their faces, then yawned. "Fuck, I am tired as hell. See you two lovey-dovey boyfriends later." Sasuke wanted to scold the kid for his inappropriate behavior and language, but then thought better. "I'll sleep on the couch." The final words were thrown over his shoulder as Menma walked away, down the hall; finally disappearing into the darkness.

"Holy... Shit." Sasuke managed, shaking his head. He glanced at Naruto. His friend was fuming, muttering under his breath.

" _Lovey-dovey boyfriends_... How dare he! I'll fucking rip him to-" Naruto stopped his rant when he saw Sasuke staring at him. Blush colored his face; he looked cuter than ever. "Aiyee!" He let out a embarrassed cry then dove into the covers for protection.

_To think such things could come from a mere 13 year old._

Sasuke, grudgingly, started to feel respect swell up for the brat. 

"Naruto-"

"Is it true?" His friend asked, his voice barley a whisper. "Do we really seem like a couple?"

Sasuke stopped in his movements.  _Dating Naruto, huh?_ A smile crossed his face.

"Maybe we do." He admitted.

**~End of Chapter Thirteen~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Fucking. Love. Menma!!! I kind of want him to be portrayed as a bad ass rebel thirteen-year old XD  
> Nardo and Sasgay are mayyyybe finallllyyy gonna start their actual relationship in the next chapter whoOOp!
> 
> T'ill next time,
> 
> Eva


	14. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highkey have nothing to say so, here, ladies and gentlemen is the fourteenth chapter of Rebonding!

"Iruka, I'm telling you that Menma needs to-"

The older man put up a hand for silence. "Naruto, we've been over this. Menma is your brother; he is a responsible thirteen-year old. As long as I am his legal guardian, he will stay in this house."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but then thought better. "Yes, Iruka." From the corner of his eyes, he could see Menma smirking, snickering quietly at his defeat. The blonde shot a glare towards the young raven, locking blue eyes with black. "Now if I may be excused..." 

Menma, wisely, retreated out of the room quickly.

"Yes, of course." Iruka sighed, leaning on the counter. "Breakfast is in 10 minutes, don't forget. And hurry up, Menma. I have to drop you off at school."

The black hair of the Uzumaki reappeared in view. "No need, Iruka-sensei; I'm not worth the trouble. I can take the bus with my  _beloved nii-chan._ " Menma shot a smug look at Naruto, who had already left the kitchen with clenched fists.

"The goddamned brat is taking transit with us!" Naruto declared, slamming the door shut and collapsing on the bed, on top of his friend. "Sasuke, let's run away together." He moaned through the pillows.

The Uchiha lifted his head up at the weight of the Uzumaki, yawning. "How'd things go with Iru- Wait what?!"

Naruto snuggled closer to his friend's warm body. "Yep. Menma, the bitch himself, is going to school with us. Yipee, lucky us. Now KILL ME."

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with Naruto's brother first thing in the morning. "Didn't Iruka say anything?"

"Said he's a good and responsible kid. I guess that bullshit."

Sasuke frowned. "Lemme go try convincing Iruka."

"Don't bother, Sasuke. He's made up his mind. The best thing we can do is to ignore him."

"Yeah, I guess."

**~~~**

"Naruto, I'm hungry." The sound of Menma drifted into the blonde's ears. "Can you _please_  spare 5 bucks?"

Sasuke turned around, annoyed. He felt like he had to deal with the child after all the irritation he had caused Naruto. "Look, Menma, if you're gonna tag along with us how about you stop begging and pestering Naruto? It's pathetic." 

Menma narrowed his eyes, "Look,  _Sasuke-kun_. How about you shut up and not tell me what to do. I mean, you've got less right than my brother! We're not even related, for God's sake!"

The three of them had stopped in the middle of the road, four eyes fixed on two. A couple of women walked past them, giving concerned looks. Sasuke knew they were thinking of him and Naruto as bullies; two university students up against one 9th grader. But what they didn't know was that the 9th grader was the trigger, the cause of the problem. It was almost ironic. 

Naruto stepped forward, eyes blazing. "Menma - you've gone too far this time. How about you shut your trap and get the fuck to school?!"

The Uchiha sighed. Sasuke tugged on the blonde's arm, trying to calm him down. 

Menma didn't look a bit bothered. "Alright then, go chill with your boyfriend. Or maybe even fuck him. Like I care."

Sasuke had to force the Uzumaki away to the side of the road. "I'll find a way." He muttered silently. It hurt to see Naruto suffer because of  _one_ person.  _If only there was someone to keep Menma in line - someone fierce, strict but loving._

_Hot tempered..._

It might've been impossible, but Sasuke had an idea.

**~~~**

Right after school, Sasuke pulled out his phone and texted his brother. 

_Hey Itachi, I have an request._

The response was immediate: _Nice try, otouto-san. What were you thinking? Running to Naruto's at 3 in the morning?! Seriously, Sasuke - do I need to scold you on respect? Thank God Iruka and Kakashi weren't sleeping then._

_I'm sorry, Itachi._

_But could you please meet me at Naruto's house for dinner?_

Sasuke could feel Itachi's curiosity winning over his anger and disappointment. 

_Why?_

Sasuke swallowed. _It's about Menma._

_What about him? That kid's fine. What does he have to do with me anyway?_

_No, he's not. He's crazy. He's the reason I went to Naruto's this morning - Naruto couldn't sleep with all the racket and shit he was doing. Menma acts like he's the lord over us. He_ _doesn'_ _t act like a mature 9th grader at all; the kid_ _calls me and Naruto "_ boyfriends _", for heaven's sake!_

His phone sounded again. _Are you sure you two aren't?_

Oof.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried out loud, his cheeks flushing. "Damn you!"  _Anyway, I wanted to see if you and Izumi would be willing to take him in... I know it's kind of a sudden and impossible reason, but honestly I think you and Izumi could give Menma the discipline he needs. We're also close friends with the Uzumakis, so I don't see a reason not to help them._

It was minutes before his phone rang again. He knew Itachi was thinking it over.

The reply finally came:

_I'll see you at 6._

Sasuke smiled.

**~~~**

He had already made the arrangements with Iruka and Kakashi about Itachi and Izumi coming over for dinner. But he didn't mention Menma at all to Iruka, since the brown haired man would defend him at all costs. He was sure Itachi had told Izumi all about Sasuke's idea, since Izumi hadn't ripped off his head when she walked in the apartment. 

"Menma, I'd like you to meet Itachi, Sasuke's brother, and his wife Izumi." Iruka introduced, "Itachi, Izumi, I'm pretty sure you know this is Menma."

"Indeed." Izumi smiled, "Nice to meet you, Menma." She held out her hand.

Menma took it politely. "Nice to meet you too, Izumi-san. Your dress is absolutely flattering."

Beside Sasuke, Naruto mimicked himself vomiting. The Uchiha had a urge to suppress a smile. Menma's charm worked, though. He could tell Izumi already liked the child.  _Good._

Kakashi appeared in the hallway, holding two bowls of ramen. "Good day, Izumi, Itachi. You guys must be tired, eh? How's work?"

Itachi dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Normal, as usual. What have you got there?" He asked.

The white haired man raised his eyebrows. "What do you think?"

"Ramen, of course." Menma replied coolly, "My  _beloved_  nii-san'sfavorite _._ " His voice was innocent, but Sasuke could hear a bit of mockery with sarcasm mixed in.

Itachi and Izumi glanced at each other. Sasuke was sure they hadn't missed it.

"Anyway," Iruka interrupted, "Come on in! It's not polite to keep guests waiting at the door."

Once they were all seated at the couch, slurping on their ramen, Sasuke decided it was time to propose to Iruka and Kakashi. Menma was absent, up in Naruto's room doing his homework, which was a good thing since he was the last person Sasuke wanted in the room.

"So Iruka, this is about Menma." Itachi stated simply. "My brother Sasuke has a suggestion."

Iruka cocked his head, surprised. "Go ahead."

Sasuke prayed in his head that Iruka wouldn't flay him on the spot. "Aight, I was thinking if - I know this sounds bizarre, but Naruto can't stand Menma anymore. I know you want them to be friends and close brothers-" Sasuke cut off Iruka, who looked like he wanted to interrupt any moment. "But you have to understand that Menma has been very, very inappropriate to both me and Naruto these two days. The age gap is too much, and the maturity levels are different for all of us. Besides, Naruto has to focus on his studies. I'm sure he can't concentrate with all the bullshit that Menma does." Sasuke quickly summarized what had happened last night to Iruka and Kakashi.

"What are you suggesting here?" Kakashi asked.

"I was hoping if you would let Itachi and Izumi take care of him." Sasuke admitted. "I asked Itachi earlier today. I think he and Izumi can provide a quiet, peaceful and loving environment for Menma."

Iruka frowned, his face dawning in realization. "You're asking us to give up our child?"

"I agree with Sasuke." Naruto added, gripping the Uchiha's hand. "I would do well if Menma wasn't pestering me all day."

"It's not exactly giving him up, Iruka." Itachi butted in. "We're just going to help take care of him for a while until Naruto, and Menma, are ready to be with each other."

Izumi nodded, "We'll take care of him as if he were our own, Iruka-kun."

Silence.

"I allow it." Kakashi nodded slowly. "I get where you're coming from, Sasuke. I've been stupid to not realize the  _real_  Menma."

Iruka looked up, a grim expression on his face. "If it's for Menma's good, I will... allow it also."

"Allow what?" Said Menma, appearing in the doorway magically.

"You." Iruka stood up. "Are going home with these two lovely humans." Turning his back on everyone, he left the room.

**~End of Chapter Fourteen~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, Menma is gonna live with Itechi nowww! Also- I have legit just realized the lack of, ehum, smut. XD I swear I shall dedicate more chapters to that purpose ;))
> 
> Stay safe y'all!
> 
> Cheers,  
> Eva


	15. His Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy. That's all I got to say ;)

Naruto had gotten Sasuke to stay at his house, again, for the next few days. With Menma out of the way, he figured there would be some actual work done, and ah, some other stuff as well.

It was past midnight now, but Sasuke still crept down the hallway, silent, with Naruto following him. "What are we doing?" The blonde hissed, confused. "It's midnight, Sasuke."

"I'm hungry." The Uchiha admitted. 

"Ah, yes. But aren't you tired?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head no. They had been studying for the past 3 hours, neither looking at the time since Menma had left, in silence. A huge pile of work was waiting for both of them to finish, which included essays, reviews, and textbook research. There had been a moment when Sasuke had a urge to kiss the Uzumaki, but he shook it off and left it unmentioned to his friend. It was really funny how everyone, even Menma, thought they were, or should be dating. A month before, he would've pushed the thought out of his mind; Naruto was his best friend. He couldn't possibly see the blonde as a "lover". But now, he wasn't so sure. He also wasn't sure if "friends" kissed each other like married couples like that.

"Hey, Sasuke! You gonna move or not?" Naruto nudged his arm. Sasuke blushed, even though the touch was innocent. "Dude, what are you thinking about?" He turned around fully, placing both hands on the Uchiha's shoulders. "Why are you  _blushing_?!"

Sasuke averted his eyes. "It's nothing, dobe. Stop- staring at me like that."

Naruto thought about it for a moment, then a smug, rather sadistic look crossed his face. 

Before Sasuke knew it, Naruto had him pressed up against a wall, his wrists firmly pinning the other's down. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "I want to know why." He murmured against the Uchiha's ear, sending a thrill of pleasure down Sasuke's spine. His shirt was hanging loosely around his neck; Sasuke could see his well-build body underneath, which didn't help his face by making it burn redder. "Is it because of  _this_?"

Swift as a fox, the blonde captured Sasuke's lips with his, pressing their mouths together. Sasuke had low-key tried to fight back, but seeing it was useless against himself and the blonde, he stopped. There was no going back.

_Dammit, Naruto!_

He could feel the heat of Naruto's body pressed against him. The blonde seemed to be enjoying it as much as he was, Sasuke was sure. He felt like melting into those soft, warm lips. Naruto's hand was on his ass. If Sasuke was feeling normal, he would've sent the blonde a smack on the face. But Sasuke's brain wasn't in control as much as his actions. Instead, he leaned in to the touch, enjoying every moment of it. 

Naruto pulled away, his gaze unfocused. "Is this what you wanted?"

Sasuke loved the sensation of being connected to this man. "Kiss me again." He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and dragged Naruto's face down towards his. 

"You're not hungry anymore?" The blonde asked with a smile.

"I'd rather devour you instead."

~~~

Sasuke's mind realized how wrong that phrase sounded when Naruto literally threw him back into his room and pinned him down on the bed. "You make me want you even more, Sasuke." The blonde breathed in his ear, his soft breath dawning on Sasuke's neck, making him shiver in pleasure. Naruto crawled up on top of Sasuke, admiring the raven spread out, flushed and embarrassed on the bed.

"Kiss me again." Sasuke heard himself say in response, his eyes meeting Naruto's.

His friend didn't need to be told twice; Naruto leaned down as Sasuke moved up, their mouths connecting perfectly. Sasuke moaned as that soft, pleasuring tongue slid up against his. Soon both boys were gripping the other, trying to calm themselves of excitement.

It was painfully hard to ignore the bulge in his loose sweatpants, even though it wasn't showing much. Sasuke tried to push down the lust for the other, but his body refused, as if it had other ideas.

"Naruto, you're so cute-"

"No you." The blonde smirked, using the retort Sasuke  _hated_ , but at this point he could care less.

His friend- No. It seemed wrong to call him that anymore. Sasuke hesitated; those two words sounded too  _innocent_ , unfit. Naruto noticed his lack of response, and leaned back, gazing questionably. "What's wrong?"

"I love you. Will you go out with me?" The Uchiha blurted suddenly. 

_Silence._

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "Did I just hear that right...?"

Sasuke wanted to slap himself. He was sure his friend wasn't gay, but after the events which occurred tonight, he didn't even know. But he didn't mean to just ask him out like that! What the heck was wrong with him?! _I don't even know anymore..._

The Uchiha thought the best thing to do was to run for the door.

Sasuke started, "Naruto, I-"

"Nuh, uh." Just as he felt the raven tense, Naruto, quick as a fox, grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him back. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me- Did I hear that right?  _You_  asked me-" He caressed Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer.

_Shit._

" _Of course,_ Sasuke." Naruto breathed. "I've wanted you for so long... How could I say no?"

_Oh._

Their lips met, without hesitation. 

~~~

No regrets.

Ever.

_"I want you... inside me."_

**~End of Chapter Fifteen~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LuL K, lemme get this straight. First, I suck at writing smut. I'm probably too pure for this XD Second, I highkey am not in a mood to write more of this, especially cuz the next part requires great concentration and thinking and great smutty dirty imagination-
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> rkegjhkdgsdfdgjskgsldkfja;lkgfjsakfa;sls   
> hope u enjoyed ;)


	16. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally published this! Dang, it's been quite a while. SORRYYY!

The sun was high in the sky, and the birds were singing their morning song. All was quiet in the Uzumaki's house, except for the sound of bacon sizzling in the kitchen. Iruka was up early, making breakfast in a pink lacy apron. 

He decided to wake the boys, since it was almost noon. Iruka headed towards the stairs, humming a slight tune. "Good morning bo-" Iruka opened the door cheerfully, and stared at the sight before him. "Oh yes, Kakashi!" He whispered frantically. "Get over here!"

It took a few moments before any response occurred. "What is it?" Kakashi, half awake, stumbled down the hallway. 

The brown haired man snickered at his husband. "Look at that." He pointed at both boys, tucked in each other's arms, breathing quietly. Both were deeply in sleep.

"Yeah, they're hugging. So what?" Kakashi replied with a uninterested tone. 

Iruka glared at him. "There's more than that, look closely, you dimwit! Haven't you noticed? And they were so quiet last night too." he added, revealing the fact that he had been spying on the  boys earlier. "I saw some- things."

A brief expression of acknowledgement flickered on Kakashi's face. "Ah." He replied slowly, his face smug, "Our Naruto has finally become a big boy."

"Kakashi!" Iruka scolded, hitting his lover on the head. "Clean your mind! You read too much of those dirty smut books-"

The white haired man's face flushed. "What the - How did you figure?"

"Oh, that shelf with those suspicious looking books?" Iruka replied in a dry tone, "' _Make out Paradise_ ', the whole ' _Make Out_ ' title gave it away, along with that, ah, lewd cover."

Kakashi gulped, backing away. "And I guess I'm in trouble?"

Iruka grinned, rubbing his hands together as if to warm them up. "Just a bit!" He agreed, a sadistic look crossing his face.

"Oh fuck-" The words barley had time to tumble out of Kakashi's mouth before Iruka was on him. The brunette pinned the Hatake to a wall, then pressed his lips to his neck. 

"You read so much of that shit without batting a eye, so let's see how you can stand it being done to  _you_." He said in a low murmur. Iruka pressed his body on Kakashi, feeling the warmth.  Without hesitation, he grabbed the man's sweatpants and tugged them down, exposing his hardening c0ck. 

Iruka would've gotten mouth-fucked right there on the spot if it wasn't for a low groan coming from the two boys' bedroom. Alarmed, Iruka tried to move, but his legs faltered. Kakashi, still pressed against the wall, was unable to do anything. Sasuke Uchiha opened his eyes to stare at a half naked Kakashi standing right outside the open bedroom door with Iruka on his knees, eyes wide like a cat who had just been caught.

"OH MY-" The Uchiha let out a squeak. His face burned red at the sight of the two adults. Immediately, he pulled the blankets over him, hiding his view.

Beside him, Naruto groaned. "Sasuke, what the hell are you do..." He saw his parents outside the door. "ING!?" The blonde's eyes widened into saucers and he shrieked like a child. Naruto fell back on the bed and fainted.

"Oh, crap." Kakashi muttered, shooting an unimpressed expression at Iruka. "Nice; you just knocked out those two kids with your  _amazing_  suck-a-dick stuntttttt-" 

Iruka calmly pulled himself up and whipped out a spatula from his apron. 

_"This is all your fault!"_

Kakashi backed away, hands up in surrender.

~~~

"Sasuke, what the hell?" Itachi exclaimed from the other end of the phone. His voice, on speaker, filled Naruto's bedroom. "You're telling me-"

"Yes, Itachi-kun!" Naruto hissed. "We woke up and Kakashi and Iruka were  _fucking in the middle of the hallway_. I swear to God I'm not making this shit up!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, "They weren't exactly fucking, dobe. I saw-"

Itachi cut him off. "Alright, Sasuke, Naruto. I don't want you two to gossip about Iruka and Kakashi, or tell anyone else about it, kay?" A long pause occurred. "It's  _personal_. Just forget it."

"Aye." Naruto replied, leaning towards the phone. "Anyways," He continued, "Umm, we have a surprise for you."

Sasuke hid a smile. 

"Oo, I like surprises." Sasuke's brother replied, his voice full of curiosity. The two boys could hear muffled noises on the other end; the voice changed into Izumi's soft gentle tone. "I hope you two aren't getting into trouble, boys." She chided.

"We're fine, Izumi." Sasuke said, taking the phone from Naruto's hand.

"So." Naruto snatched the device back. "We're dating." He announced. 

A pause.

Sasuke could almost see Itachi's smug in his mind. "Hm?"

"Last night." Sasuke blushed, just thinking about it. Naruto put his arm around the Uchiha's neck, as if to comfort him.  

Izumi shouted something in the distance, and soon Menma's voice was heard. "You two boyfriends finally together? Dang. You guys banged, right?"

"Menma you-" Naruto's face flushed red. "You child!"

Sasuke heard the Uzumaki snicker on the other side. "Anyways-" Then a loud smacking sound occurred, which he suspected was Izumi's fist making contact with the 13 year old's head. "Ah, congrats!"

"What a  _baka_!"Izumi sighed. "He's been so rowdy recently, I can't imagine what his grades are going to look like!"

"They'll be fine." Sasuke assured her, as if to give her a pat on the back. He continued to say that he would be staying at Naruto's for another week, and both the Uchihas and Menma were invited over for dinner on Sunday. After explaining all the errands, he hung up, and turned to Naruto. 

His friend blinked at him.

Sasuke averted his eyes, blushing. "So, since we got this whole dating gig going on," he paused.

"-You mind going out for lunch?"

**~End of Chapter Sixteen~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again rip. Took me 3 days to write this kms my brain hates me. So much stuff happening irl! My friend's been saying things that make me awfully embarrassed and think too much-
> 
> Crap.
> 
> I'll try to update this on the weekend sometime.
> 
> -Eva


End file.
